Doppel Date
Doppel Date is the second episode of Season 4 and aired on May 5, 2013. This episode got approx. 3.7 million viewers on its premiere night. Overview Teddy realizes it's time to move on from Spencer when he reveals he is dating again and wants to meet new people, but the term "meet new people" changes definition when she falls in love with a guy named Zack who looks exactly like Spencer. When Teddy soon realizes she is dating Zack just because he looks like Spencer, she tries to give him a make-over which backfires and leaves Zack blond. She later talks to Spencer and is about to reveal the reason why she dated to Zack to him, however, he stops her by showing her his new girlfriend Gigi, who happens to look a lot like Teddy but brunette. Teddy then realizes that Spencer still misses her, and decides to wait on dating. Amy wants to get a new couch, but Bob wants a recliner with a cooler and a massager. Bob pretends that the wrong couch was delivered. Amy hates it before she realizes that the couch can help her get what she wants. Bob and Gabe's plan backfires when she soon quits doing the house chores and they are forced to take care of the house. At the end, it is revealed that Amy was pretending to like the couch just so Bob and Gabe would get rid of it and get the one she wanted. After dropping out of college, PJ pursues his dream to attend culinary school, but the teacher always unknowingly chooses a student to pick on for the entire year and chooses PJ, which results in PJ doubting his talent in cooking. After a few classes, he decides to quit, however, Bob talks him out of it by telling him to give it another chance. PJ then makes a dish that his teacher is unable to criticize, and his teacher finally stops picking on him. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan / Gigi *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Logan Moreau as Toby Duncan *Raven Goodwin as Ivy Wentz *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Marieve Herington as Winnie *P.J. Marino as Fritz *Jonathon Ryland as Chef Byron Wainwright *Chad W. Smathers as Zack Trivia Continuity *PJ's real name is first mentioned in Can You Keep a Secret? *Spencer's girlfriend's name is Gigi. This happened to be Teddy's nickname in Ditch Day. *Ivy mentions Raymond, who she first started dating in Let's Potty. He was last mentioned in Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday, but it is unknown why they broke up. *Toby has brown hair, like Gabe. * Continuous gag: Bob scratching his butt in front of Spencer, who is on video chat. Errors * P.J. says that his name is Potty John, although that was his old legal name. His new name is PP Duncan. * At the beginning where the Duncan's are moving back in their old house, PJ mentioned that Mrs. Dabney was on their porch sobbing, but if somebody looks closely at the porch, they will notice that Mrs. Dabney is not seen or heard. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes